The class curtain wall is a delicate and novel outer wall for buildings, and it is widely used in modernism high buildings. Conventionally, while building a glass curtain wall, a tail structure of a holding device such as a fastener is connected to an external structure, a glass panels is then assembled into the fastener so as to splice with other panels, finally, a bolt or a screw of the fastener is tightened to fasten the glass panel.
In general, to fasten the glass panel conveniently, the bolt or the screw of the fastener is directly exposed, which will affect the overall beauty of the glass curtain wall. Moreover, the exposed screw or bolt can be randomly disassembled, thus the safety of the curtain wall is affected.